PS513
|title_ja=VSグレッグル |title_ro=VS Gureggru |image=PS513.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=50 |number=513 |location= |prev_round=Hallway Hijinks |next_round=The Tournament Continues }} Into the Quarterfinals! (Japanese: VSグレッグル VS or 潜入 Infiltration) is the 513th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The eight quarter-finalists of the Unova tournament are unveiled. The tournament continues to be broadcast live, and at the gates of the tournament complex, Brycen is pleased to see that has regained his motivation after being encouraged by the Gym Leaders. Brycen then recalls that the Gym Leaders ended up in a dark and quiet place, with no recollection of how they ended up there. With that thought in mind, Brycen heads back inside the complex. Back inside, Black is shocked to see that Iris is among the other quarter-finalists. Iris sheepishly states that she already obtained the eight Badges before they met on the Tubeline Bridge. Black points Iris to , his childhood friend that he is also surprised to see competing at the Pokémon League. Black expresses annoyance that Cheren said nothing about collecting more Badges after their previous encounter in Driftveil City. Black attempts to approach Cheren, but the announcer stops him and orders each of the competitors to sit in their respective -shaped capsules. The announcer explains that the no competitor can be out of their capsule until their match has begun. The announcer then announces the first four match-ups for the quarter-finals. Black is paired up against Lou Karr, Iris is paired up against Gray, Cheren is paired up against Leo, and Marlon is paired up against Hood Man. The announcer reveals the Elite Four, who then take their seats on the balcony facing the audience. The crowd becomes confused, as they notice the seat where Champion Alder would be sitting is empty. Drayden explains that whoever wins the tournament gains the right to challenge the Elite Four. Usually the Champion is also challenged after the Elite Four, but due to special circumstances, the current Champion's absence is permitted and whoever beats the Elite Four will be crowned the new Champion. While the crowd roars wildly, Black gulps down with stress. Marshal asks Caitlin about the current condition of the Gym Leaders. Caitlin replies that Brycen is currently investigating the matter after having found a lead in the case. Marshal is pleased, as he wants to rescue the Gym Leaders before Team Plasma makes their move. With that, the announcer randomly selects the first battle, which is Black against Lou Karr. The announcer explains that every battle will be 3-on-3, with whoever has a single Pokémon faint ends up the loser. The two then start their battle with Black sending out Tula while Lou Karr sends out a , shocking everyone with an unfamiliar Pokémon. The announcer explains that Lou Karr is a mysterious Trainer that hails from a faraway region. The battle begins with Croagunk slapping Tula in the face, which causes Black to realize that Croagunk must be a Pokémon. Black laments that without his usual strategy of learning about his opponents ahead of time, he is at a disadvantage. Black has Tula cover itself with to make sure Croagunk won't be able to touch it. Black has Tula fire a at Croagunk, but the attack barely does any damage to its target. In her capsule, Iris cheers Black on to make sure to try and figure out what Croagunk's weaknesses are. However, she worries that Black might be defeated before he is able to piece together all the information. Croagunk then leaps into the air and shoots needles from its mouth. The needles piece through Tula's feet, pinning it to the ground while simultaneously ing it. Croagunk then blows the Electroweb net away with , thus ridding Tula of its only defense. With its shield gone, Croagunk immediately begins pummeling Tula with a variety of punches. In addition to the damage Croagunk is dealing, the punches continue to poison Tula further. Black gets frustrated that he is fighting a -type, which would be a perfect opponent for a like Musha. Black punches himself in the head to calm himself down and claims that he didn't come this far only to lose. With the damage it sustained, Black notices that Tula only has the strength for one more move. He then notices the Electroweb net still floating in the air. Black has Tula fire string at the web and pull it down on top of Croagunk. Croagunk is trapped underneath the web and is continuously shocked by electricity as it stumbles around. Eventually, Croagunk lands in front of Lou Karr, which causes the both of them to be shocked. Croagunk then falls to the ground defeated, making Black the winner of the battle. The announcer asks for Lou Karr to speak about the loss, only to find that he has disappeared. Elsewhere, Lou Karr removes his disguise, revealing himself to be International Police officer Looker. Looker gets a call from his superior over the Xtransceiver. Looker confirms that he has successfully infiltrated the Pokémon League, and is currently investigating for any traces of Team Plasma in the area. Looker turns his attention to Gray, Leo, and Hood Man, whom he all deems as suspicious. He deduces that Gray is the most suspicious, and claims that Team Plasma will not get away with their evil deeds. Major events * Brycen continues looking for Team Plasma's castle. * faces Lou Karr in the first round of the quarterfinals and wins. * Lou Karr is revealed to be a disguised Looker who aims on finding any members of Team Plasma infiltrating the Pokémon League. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Lenora (flashback) * Burgh (flashback) * Elesa (flashback) * Clay (flashback) * Skyla (flashback) * Brycen * Drayden * Iris * Marlon * Shauntal * Grimsley * Caitlin * Marshal * Lou Karr/Looker * Hood Man * Gray * Leo * Kimi * Chairtarō * Pokémon League spectators Pokémon * (Musha; 's; fantasy) * (Tula; 's) * (Brycen's) * (Looker's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= - Infiltration |it=VS Croagunk - |ko= |pt_br=VS Croagunk - |es_eu= |vi = VS Guregguru - Xâm nhập }} de:Kapitel 513 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS513